


Give Me A Kiss

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demanding Cas!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: If Cas demands a kiss, you certainly give him one!





	Give Me A Kiss

Rose is in the kitchen early one morning, making breakfast. She was making pancakes and coffee to take to Cas in bed. As far as she knew, Cas was still fast asleep, and wanted to take him breakfast in bed. She had just turned on the coffee machine, when all of a sudden, she found herself being picked up bridal style into the air. Rose yelled out as arms tightened around her and she soon realized it was Cas. 

“Cas, put me down….!” Rose screeched. 

“No, not until you kiss me…” he laughed as Rose squirmed in his arms. 

Rose just wanted to finish cooking breakfast, but of course Cas wanted attention. 

“Cas, please put me down…” She begged. 

“I said, not until you kiss me…” Cas laughed again. 

“Cas, please, I have cooking to do…” Rose pleaded with her boyfriend. 

Cas refused again and held her tighter as she kept trying to escape from his grips. Rose squirmed and wiggled, waiting until Cas would finally let her go, but he never did let go or put her back down again.

“Oh Cas, come on…. Please put me down…” Rose pleaded with him again. 

“How many times do I have to tell…. yo…,” 

Cas was cut off when Rose placed both hands on his cheeks and brought his lips to hers before kissing him hard and passionately. Cas hummed as he enjoyed the feeling of the kiss. Rose pulls away from him, leaving him with a pout, needing more. 

“Right, I’ve kissed you now, will you please let me down now?” Rose asked him. 

“Hmm, I would prefer to continue… but a promise is a promise.” Cas grinned at Rose while she was still in his arms and within a minute Rose was placed safely back on the ground in front of Cas.

“Thank you, Cas.” She grinned, kissing Cas softly on the cheek before she returns to cooking breakfast with Cas never leaving her sights. But she loved how Cas always did the most random things, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

The End


End file.
